The prior art is replete with numerous examples of various clamping arrangements which are useful to forcibly engage an object of interest during a manufacturing process, so as to retain the object of interest in a desirable location during a processing step. Examples of prior art clamps useful for holding or otherwise securing objects of interest are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,595,507 and 7,648,131, the teachings of which are incorporated by reference herein. While clamps of the type described in the previous prior art patents operate with varying degrees of success, such clamps are typically employed in an arrangement whereby the clamp itself is not subjected to significant amounts of vibration while it is in use.
For example, and in connection with the use of various vibratory conveyors, various objects of interest such as sorting screens, foraminous containers, and other objects of interest need to be periodically, and appropriately positioned in a given, secured location along the conveyor bed of a vibratory conveyor so as to process a stream of products in an appropriate manner. Such objects of interest have typically included screens which have been produced in a wide variety of styles, and which have been employed to align, singulate, dewater, length-grade, width-grade, scalp, or even move a given product up an incline. Screens may also be used for several of these functions in a single operation. These screens have come in various customized and/or other standard sizes. The screens may include wire mesh screens, punch plate screens or round or triangular rod screens. The functions of the respective screens, as described, above, such as dewatering, is used to separate a given product from a stream of water after the product has been transported by the water from a pumping or flume system, or are further used for the removal of small amounts of processed water (final dewatering) prior to a final series of processing steps. Additionally, product sizing screens are employed to do length grading, width grading, and scalping of various produce. Still further, other screens are used to remove debris, and smaller unsuitable products such as fines, and which may be mixed with a produce stream being processed. Alignment screens have also been used, heretofore, to align, and singulate products for a downstream process. Finally, converging and diverging screens are employed to take a stream of produce and direct it into either narrow or wider width equipment.
It should be understood, that clamps of various designs are often employed with objects of interest, such as screens and the like, so as to allow the quick removal of these objects of interest for cleaning, repair, and/or replacement as necessary. However, the prior art clamps which have been utilized, heretofore, and other arrangements which have been employed to temporarily secure such objects of interest on a vibratory conveyor, for example, have not achieved the desired success because the clamp arrangements often provide a less than satisfactory securing force such that the objects of interest often are not retained in an appropriate fixed, position, or on the other hand, personnel employing such clamps have used them in an improper way. Still further, and from time-to-time, screens or other objects of interest may be moved between adjacent machines, and such screens may have varying length dimensions which cause difficulty when appropriately positioning them, and then securing them in a given location on a different machine. Additionally, and when the aforementioned prior art clamps are released from an object of interest, the vibratory energy of the associated vibratory conveyor often imparts adverse motion to the clamp. This motion may occasionally cause damage to the clamp, injury to an employee, or interfere with the operation of the associated vibratory conveyor on which it is deployed.
A clamp which can be utilized to firmly secure an object of interest, and be further utilized in an environment where the clamp is repeatedly exposed to continuous vibratory motion is the subject matter of the present application.